


Kur Returns

by JadeEnder



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Post Series, and he has some evil plans, kur is back people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: 2 years after the war of the cryptids and Zak Saturday is coming into his own as a cryptizoologist until a particular incident leaves him with familiar powers and a new voice in his head. Now Zak is faced with a decision on which part of his life to claim, the human or the cryptid.
Kudos: 7





	1. The return of Kur

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks this is an import from FF.net I wrote several years ago under my other name InavderXion which I really like and want to import here. That being said I am importing it in its original form so please excuse the bad writing in the beginning.

2 years after the War of the Cryptids

My name is Zak Saturday. Two years ago I defeated V.V. Argost and lost my Kur powers. Things have changed. I'm currently a Cryptizoologist in training.

Last year on a training trip a dragon like cryptid bit me and injected some of its DNA into my blood. Luckily the only thing it did was make the skin on my arms and cheeks a little scaly and my eyes turn into slits when I get angry. I've changed, I'm 15 now. I cut the long dark black part of my hair up to the nape of my neck. But I let my white star grow out and the ends peak over my head. I traded my baggy clothes for a pair of black jeans and a orange long-sleeved shirt with our "logo" on it. Things have gotten better. As my life goes, things couldn't stay that way for long.

Ch 1 Kur Returns

"Zak! Come here sweetie." Mom called from the kitchen of our newly rebuilt home. After everything was over we began rebuilding not only our home but our lives.

"Coming Mom." I yelled making my way to the kitchen where Mom was working on dinner. Today is dads birthday so she's making his favorite, steak. Dad loves red meat.

"I need you to keep your father busy until I'm ready. He should be in the lab. Train or something." She resquested looking back at me.

"Ok, how long do you need?"

"About a half hour." She replied. A gave a quick nod and walked back to my room to get my claw. I still used it even though I no longer needed the hand to amplify my kur powers. Though as I had gotten taller I preferred to keep the staff longer.

I found Dad in the lab like mom said. He was studying a slide of the dragon DNA that got inside me. Even though it's not a big deal and won't hurt me Dad still keeps trying to find a cure. He was completely absorbed in his work.

"Hey Dad what are you up too?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Studying more of that dragon DNA. That reminds me I need a piece of your hair to examine for genetic analysis." He said holding out his hand without even looking up.

"If you want my hair you're going to have to fight me for it. You need to train, I think you're getting a little slack." I said baiting him, twirling my claw around in my hands.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that comment." He put his things away and I made a run for it.

He caught up and we trained for awhile, till Mom called us inside. We were happy just enjoying each others company. Tomorrow was another day of celebration and mourning. The celebration of Argost's defeat, and Van Rooks death. We would celebrate, Doyle will come home with Zon and we'll visit Van Rooks grave.

"Ok boys it's time for bed." It was around 11 o'clock.

"Mom. I'm 15 can't I stay up past midnight?" I complained. The sooner I went to sleep the sooner tomorrow came.

"No. Besides it's a big day tomorrow. Doyle and Zon will be home. We'll celebrate Argost's defeat." Her face was slightly downcast, after all Van Rook had sacrificed himself to protect her. She loved Dad but Van Rook would always have a place in her heart.

"I know." I got up and went to my room. I have a bigger room now that I'm older and Fisk doesn't try to come in. It was my own personal bachelor pad. We don't get many visitors and I didn't have many friends outside my family. That's the downside to being a secret scientist, you have to keep the science secret.

**Later that night**

As the Saturdays slept soundly a visitor sneaked in. He set no alarms and walked silently, not even Fisk or Komodo sensed him. The man made his way to the room of Zak Saturday. As he entered the room he starred at Zak, as strange look on his face. The man stopped next the bed looking down at its occupant, "Oh Zak Saturday. It sure has been a while."

The mans eyes flared up with a orange aura. An upside down question marked haunted his pupils. He pulled a small orange jewel from his pocket and sat it on Zak's forehead, it sank slightly into face, a crack of light flashing around the edge.

"It's time you returned to what you really are." He chanted as the glow faded from eyes and transferred to Zak. The man's body walked out and returned to the place it was before Kur took him. Leaving no trace of his visit behind, save the glowing jewel.

The next morning the Saturdays woke up and Zak was gone. Kur had returned and taken Zak with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Saturdays searched their home many times over for their son. It wasn't like him to simply disappear. At first they figured he was on a walk or something, but after a while they began to worry. Somewhere around noon Doyle and Zon arrived. Doc and Drew explained what was going on.

"We woke up and he was just gone. It's not like him to disappear." Drew said. Her worry grew every time she thought of the multitude of enemies that could be responsible for taking Zak.

"Have you checked the security camera footage?" He asked, indicating to one in the corner of the room.

"We completely forgot about them. They should help us clear some things up." Doc said, they headed to the lab to access the footage of last night. They ran threw several hours of footage quickly until the man appeared. Doc returned the footage to normal speed.

They were all stunned.

"Drew, was that Kur?" Doc asked.

"There's nothing else it could be. But Kur's power disappeared with Argost." Drew said.

"Well that sure was something, and if it's not Kur I don't know what it could have been." Doyle quipped.

"Maybe its possible that some residual Kur power returned and sought out Zak as its host." Drew postulated, her mouth forming a frown. This wasn't right. In many ways.

They packed up the air ship and flew off to look for Zak. Picking a direction they began scanning television and radio waves for any hints to Zak's location.

"We have news reports." Doyle spoke up. "Of a strange boy and animals in Washington D.C."

An image of the news was put on the main monitor. It showed a boy with black/white hair, orange glowing eyes, and a orange gem on his forehead. The boy began to laugh causing a change in the cryptids, they seemed excited ready for something.

"This is going to be fun. Today I will end the era of humans and usher in a new era of cryptids." The boy laughed again and told the monsters to attack. The boys eyes became slits and he breathed fire.

"Make no mistake there will be no mercy." Zak/Kur anounced. He turned away from the camera broadcast and continued his rampage.

"The cryptid DNA has never allowed Zak to breath fire before." Doc noted. The others where too shocked even to speak. Drew was the next to recover.

"Maybe it's because of Kur? But the question is why? While Zak was Kur he never wanted to hurt people."

"Well that's probably not Zak." Doyle decided. "It seems like Kur took control of Zak when that gem was put on his forehead. If we can destroy it we have a chance to get Zak back."

"Wawawawa." Fisk said.( It means "We have to try.")

"Exactly Fisk. We all want Zak back. We'll just have to get close enough to break the gem." Doc said plotting a coarse toward their son.

**In Zak's Mind**

"Where am I?" Zak asked to no one in particular. He choked down bile as the vast emptiness began to impress on him.

"Deep inside your mind. It is odd you awakened this early or rather at all." A familiar voice echoed around him.

"Who are you?" Zak asked.

"Think Zak. Who would I be if I was inside your head?" The voice answered with its own question. A boy with black/white hair and an orange gem on his forehead stepped out of the shadows.

"You're Kur! But that's impossible. You….. Your power was gone." Zak sputtered. How was Kur in front of him? He was supposed to be Kur.

"Oh come on Zak. We both know what your thinking about. I was at one point part of you. The part you refered to when you worried you wanted to end humanity. But my mind has reawakened, and I plan to use it." Kur said with a smirk playing over his young features.

"If you've awakened why are we here?" Zak wished for nothing more than this to be a bad dream and to wake up in his room.

"I said my mind was reawakened. I don't have a physical body. That's why I need you. Your body is already used to my power and won't burn out." Kur explained. Examining his hands as they glowed with an orange aura to match his eyes.

"What does that mean for me?" Zak asked horrified by Kur's words. Slowly he inched away.

"You have two options. One, I leave you here and let your personality die. Two, you merge with me and we become one mind again." Kur offered.

Neither option sounded very good. "Don't worry. I'll give you some time to think it over. But not much, I have great things in mind for us." Kur left Zak alone with a hard decision to make. As his mind spiraled and the walls began to encroach Zak's breathing became rapid and time seemed to stand still.

While the Saturdays had reached D.C., The minute they saw Zak/ Kur in person they were even more shocked.

"Kur! Stop this." Doc yelled up at him. As Doc stood on the ground Zak/Kur floated above him on a pair of dragonic wings.

"So you know about me. No doubt you couldn't believe your son capable of doing this. I am. Soon he will to, because he'll be a part of me." Kur smirked, planting a seed of rage in the heart of Zak's family.

"That will never happen. We know how to defeat you. Once we destroy that gem we'll have our son back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in D.C.**

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Kur dared the Saturdays to proceed.

"We know your bluffing." Doyle yelled. A sonic disrupter in his hands aimed at his nephew.

"Then take your best shot." Kur challenged, floating up his smile growing ever wider.

"Wawawawa." Fisk exclaimed making himself known. Komodo slithered up beside him hissing angrily. Zon floating down from over head.

"Hello Fisk, Zon, Komodo care to join in the rampage?" Kur held up his claw, the three cryptids eyes glowed orange and they screamed loudly before giving in and turning on their family.

"Come down here and fight like a man Kur." Doc goaded, trying to get him within range of the shot.

"I don't think so." Kur soared higher as Doc prepared a shot.

**With Zak**

"Kur?Kur? I've made up my mind, where are you?" Zak finally breathed normally coming to his feet.

"Glad to hear that." Came Kur's voice from in front of him. "What is your choice then?"

"I don't want to die." Kur walked up into Zak's view smiling, "But I want to talk to my family one last time. And you have to promise me that no mater what you... we do you won't hurt ever my family."

"You have my word. As for talking to your parents give me a minute." Kur vanished and Zak lost sight of the empty room.

A moment later Zak was looking back out his own eyes. He was astonished at the sight of his father aiming a blast strait at this head from thirty feet below him.

"Mom, dad it's me. You have to go home. Don't worry about me. Kur agreed not to hurt…" That was all he could say as shards of orange stone flitted passed his face and he fell like a rock.


	4. Chapter 4

With Zak

Zak woke up in his mind again.

"Kur, are you still there?" He asked. He received no reply he got up and looked around.

"What's going on?" He whispered to himself as he started to take a look around.

In the Airship

The Saturdays sat by Zak side.

"Doc, how could ha have ended up like this? All you did was destroy the gem." Drew said.

"I'm not sure. What I do know is that my son is strong and he's going to oull through this. It takes more than one cortex blast to kill my son." Doc stood up and walked away towards the door with a small tray.

"Come back Zak." Drew said then turned to Doyle, "Doyle watch over Zak, I have to get us back on coarse towards home."

"Alright." Doyle said and Drew walked away.

Doyle looked Zak over. "Come on Mini-man. We need you here."

In Zak's mind (again)

After a while of walking around the Zak started to worry.

"What's going on?" He wondered aloud.

"Kur, if you are doing this just come out. It's not funny anymore." Just as Zak said this he heard a voice.

"Kur?" He said then realized it wasn't his own but Doyle's that he heard.

"Come on Mini-man. We need you here." He knew he had to return. He closed his eyes.

In the Airship

Zak opened his eyes again, this time he was looking at Doyle, Zon, Komodo, and Fisk.

"Zak!" Doyle exclaimed.

"Not so loud. I just woke up." Zak felt like he had woken up after sleeping for years.

"Of course. Sorry. I'll go get your parents." Doyle said running out of the room.

Fisk scooped up Zak in his arm happily.

"Put me down Fisk." Zak said happily.

Fisk put him down and said, "Wawawawa."

"Yah, I'm happy to be back too. But I wasn't gone for very long." Zak said as his parents and Doyle ran back in.

"Zak!" His parents yelled.

"I'm back." He said.

"We were so happy your alright. You gave us a real scare." Drew said.

"I know, but even I'm not exactly sure what happened." Zak said and his parents looked at each other with troubled faces.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Airship Med-bay

"Honey, we don't want to frighten you but what happened was quite…" Drew started, "Frightening."

"Zak, once Kur took over he made cryptids rampage. We found footage of what happened with the command room cameras. A man planted a small orange jewel on your head. We had to destroy it to save you. You started talking just as the shot fired and you ended up in a coma like state." Doc explained.

"I remember waking up and starting to talk. Kur had told me that he'd let my family live as long as I went back to being one with him. I didn't want to die or let you get hurt so I took his offer." Zak said felling a bit ashamed of himself, for not believing in his families ability to save him.

"Zak, you had to make a impossible choice. You had no control. That was a hard situation Mini-man." Doyle said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I never even thought that you'd save me." Zak said. He felt as though his was a kid again, who had just lost his Kur powers.

"Were going home and everything will be alright. Kur has no way to get to you without the gem." Doc said.

"I hope so." Zak muttered as Doc walked away.

The Saturday home a few days later Zak's P.O.V.

Everything more or less returned to normal once we got home. It was summer and soon Mom and Dad were going to let me go off and do a little independent study. I may be old enough to fight the worlds toughest evil but my parents are still SO over protective. Especially after the Kur incident.

"Mom, I'm still going." I said.

"I never said you weren't. Your just not going alone." Mom said back. Hence the more over protective.

"Mom, that's the point of an independent study. I go and do it alone besides. I won't even be gone for two weeks." I pleaded with her.

"Either Doyle goes or not at all. That's final." Mom said. Sadly you never win arguments with her.

"Fine mom." I walked away. It's like I was a kid all over again. I walked back to my room and sat down at my desk. Almost everything was ready.

I looked around my room. It has changed since I was a kid. The walls were a dark orange, and my bed was huge. The walls covered with pictures and posters. I sighed thinking about the Kur incident.

"I wish, they'd just trust me. No little strings attached." I said aloud. I pulled out my computer and began to listen to some music while I did some research for my independent study. After a while I decided to go see Doyle.

"Hay Doyle. Did Mom tell you she's making you babysit me on my trip?" I asked when I reached his room.

"Yah, she did. Don't worry I won't be constricting." Doyle replied. After three years he hadn't changed and that was good.

"Thanks. I figured your not the constricting type like Mom and Dad." Replied and left. At least Doyle would be cool.

As I returned to my room I heard a voice. Almost like I was hearing my own. All it said was, "Zak, Zak."


	6. Chapter 6

One Week Later Zak's P.O.V.

I woke up with a terrible headache. But luckily today was the day I was leaving on my trip. I was going to research a new cryptid in the new I mean we went to study Zon's species. So once I got there Zon was going to help us guide. We left early. Mom fused as usual.

"Are sure you have everything? Are you sure you want to go?" She said.

"Yes Mom. I'm still going. No matter what you say." I said.

"Just be careful." Dad said. Doyle and I climbed into the jet and prepared to leave. It was a near six hour flight from our home.

Then we were off. Once we reached tit Zon and I would go on. Doyle would do what ever he does when were not around.

"Bye Zak. Be back before tomorrow." Doyle said. He didn't care much about cryptids which was fine with me.

"I'll try. Don't get killed before I return." I said. It was an old joke from a time when he still had enemies.

"You don't die one me either." Doyle laughed and Zon and I went on. We flew around the jungle till we came to the right spot. Zon's rider had to be adjusted as I got older. But so had she. I could carry my larger size, luckily I'm still on the skinny side.

"Ready Zon?" I asked her. We landed near the area of her old nest. I got off and looked around. I looked around. We both started to search the general area.

"This would be a lot easier with my cryptid powers." I said after about an hour of nothing.

Zon just sort cawed. Like birds do.

"You could have it you know." I heard a voice in my head say. I has sort of ignored hearing my name but this was to much.

" _Who are you?"_ I thought.

"You already know me Zak. You are me." The voice replied. Then it hit me like a bag of bricks.

"Kur." I said out loud this time.

"Exactly. I was wondering when you'd finally acknowledge me again. You rally know how to be ignorant." He replied.

" _I thought you were gone. After everything that happened."_ I thought back this time.

"You will never truly be rid of me. You can't destroy yourself. I'll always be here. Back to the point. I can give you back my powers." Kur said. I knew exactly were this was going.

" _What do you want for it?"_ I thought. Kur doesn't come without a price.

"Only that you reacknowledge who you really are." He said.

"Sure. I think I'll do fine without it." I said. Not even caring that someone might hear me.

"Then why do you still carry your claw? Why do you yearn for power?" Kur said. To be honest I hadn't asked myself these questions. I didn't want to.


	7. Chapter 7

The Amazon Jungle Zak's P.O.V.

"I don't have to answer to you." I looked over at Zon. She seemed like she knew something wasn't quite right here, with me.

"Oh, have I struck a chord?" Kurs voice asked. It made me very agitated even more so than I already was. "I have. Zak I know you. You want power. You can't stand being a regular human. That's not what you were meant to be."

"Kur, you may have known me but not anymore. I don't need your power or your words _._ I'm making my own life. Even if I am just a regular human." I said satisfied with my answer. It was a few long minutes before Kur replied.

"For today I will leave you alone, but just know. Even if you acknowledge the use of my power you will never fit in with humans. Cryptids will be the only ones to sympathies with you." Kur went quiet from then on. We search for longer until we had to head back to Doyle. The entire time I couldn't stop thinking about Kur's words.

"Find anything?" Doyle asked when me and Zon returned. He had found us a place to stay nearby while the two of us were gone.

"Nothing. Maybe Zon really is the last of her specie's." I said to him, I wasn't planning on telling him about my little conversation with Kur.

"Well if there's another out there like her you'll find them. I'm heading out. Order room service if you get hungry." Doyle said and left. Of coarse I was gunna order food, I'm a growing fifteen year-old.

That Night Zak's P.O.V.

I looked around seeing the same scene I had dreamed about for years. Ever since I found out I was Kur. Only now it was different. Kur was more powerful and he was hurting people himself instead of having it done by cryptids. But instead of before I watched from a third person point of view rather than through my own eyes. I didn't know what that meant but it scared me.

"Zak, Zak. Why do you hide from your own destiny? I've shown you the truth, yet still you deny it." A voice said, Kurs voice.

"You lie and manipulate to get your way Kur. Why would I even think of trusting you?" I said, the dream continued but Kur looked at me now.

"I don't lie to you. It would be the same as lying to myself, and that doesn't make much sense. Besides you've already agreed to my terms. Given me control." Kur said, sometimes him using my voice really aggravates me. But watching him use my face at the same time made it worse.

"Because you tricked me. You made me think there was no other way, that you wouldn't hurt the people I loved. But it was a lie. Can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, I was done with this. I'm not the same scared little boy I was the last time he knew me.

"That's were you went wrong Zak. You stopped trusting your instincts. I'll never leave you alone, you're a part of me. I'm here to stay. Permanently. I was stuck in some in between realm of two years. It took an enormous amount of energy to return here." Kur said. He had turned away from me and was starring out at the flaming city behind him.

"What am I supposed to feel sorry for you? Argost was the one who put you there, and you should have stayed there. Life was good without freaky powers of evil cryptids." I said, for some reason I couldn't move so I couldn't see Kur's face.

"I didn't expect any sympathy or pity, I know you better than that. I was mearly stating things as they happened. Also Zak, before you go saying should have stayed remember how things used to be. You loved our power." He turned back around and raised up his arm. "Something had to guide me back here, I didn't do it alone. What could have called me back?"

As the image of Kur faded I gasped, how did I bring him back. Sure there was a short time when I wished for my power back, but not long enough to call him back.

I awoke screaming. It scared Zon. Doyle was still out, what you do out at night at the edge of the amazon was beyond me. I comforted Zon and tried to sleep but I knew I wasn't getting any.


	8. Chapter 8

Two Days Later Zak's P.O.V.

It had been two long uneventful days. Zon and I were coming up with nothing. We spent hours in the jungle searching but not a thing. Despite having the search most of thoughts were about my dream. What did Kur mean? I didn't call him back. I was happy when my powers were gone. Wasn't I?

" _Stop thinking like that Zak."_ I thought and went back to my work. Even though the Amazon was beautiful there was nothing.

"Zon do you really think we'll find anything?" I asked her and she cawed back her assurance that something was out here.

"Your right as always. Lets move on." Even if I didn't have cryptid powers I could find them. My parents did it all that time. So could I.

Later That Night

I returned again empty handed. At this rate even if I did find something I'd have no time to study it. Maybe it was time to give up and go home, I mean Zon could always help if we really needed to know more about her species.

"I'm back Doyle." I called as I entered our room and sat down on the bed.

"What's up Mini-man?" I don't understand why he still calls me that were almost the same size.

"Nothing, still no trace of anything. Maybe Zon really is the last of her species." I said voicing the doubts I'd held in until now.

"Zak, don't think like that. Even if you don't find out what happened to Zon species you don't need to give up. You just need to keep looking. For all we know they may have migrated somewhere else." Doyle said trying to motivate me. I did make me feel a bit better.

"Wow Doyle, I didn't think you could be so smart." I said.

"I do have my days. But you need to sleep, you still have three days to look." Doyle said and stood up.

"You leaving again?" I asked.

"Of coarse I have my own business to take care of. I have to make a living to." Doyle said walking out the door.

I laid down and thought about what he said. He was right. I went to sleep.

Two Days Later

Zon and I were spending our last day in the Amazon looking as hard as we could for her species which if we found more we were going to name. I hadn't exactly decided on what to name it yet.

Sadly I might never have to honor as I couldn't find a thing. Just like every other day out here. We stopped for a break after about three hours of searching.

I feed Zon some fish and looked around.

"Man, this is our last day and nothing. We'd need a miracle to be able to find anything." I said to Zon.

All the sudden I noticed something different. I realized that I knew were all the cryptids around were. Most were hiding from us. Some simply didn't care. Wait.

"Kur, what did you do?" I asked. I realized that this is all it could be.

"Nothing. Only what you wanted. Your own little miracle to help you look on your last day." Kur's voice said. Man how I wished I could punch him for being so smug sometimes.

"What's the catch?" I asked knowing that Kur didn't work for free.

"No catch. Just a little gift from me to you. After all without you'd I'd still be stuck in the in-between realm." Kur said reminding me of what he said in my dream.

"I don't want your gift Kur. Like Doyle said it doesn't matter if I find it only that I keep looking." I said feeling quite confident against him.

"Even if you don't want it you've got it for the next day. Sorry." Kur said. I imagined if he could he'd be smirking.

I stood up and walked around. If I was gunna have this power may as well make use of it. I could tell that there were none around here. I stood up.

"Come on Zon." I said and I climbed into the flyer and we took of.

The Next Day

We returned home. With a new Secret Saturday.

After a while longer it happened we found one. It was a male and it was around Zon's age I guessed you can't really tell. Either way I was proud of myself so were my parents.

"How was the trip?" Mom asked after we'd got home and she'd hugged the life out of me.

"Uneventful we didn't find anything useful." I said putting on a mask of sadness.

"Well maybe Zon is the only one we'll ever have." Dad said.

"Maybe unless you count this as useful." We made a major reveal. Doyle had helped and kept quiet.

"You really found one!" Mom was quite happy with what we found.


	9. Chapter 9

One Week Later

After we had brought home our new Saturday he quickly became adjusted to our lifestyle I had named him Adam. Although a name had not been chosen for their species yet I was working on it. Ever since we had returned things had been normal. Kur had been silent unlike in the jungle. But that didn't mean I had forgotten him until one day…

We had left the house to help with a cryptid problem in Europe.

"Where are we heading this time?" I asked as I sat back watching my parents fly the airship.

"As much as I love Germany. We're headed to the black forest to help with a special cryptid problem there. Miranda has agreed to meet and help us since she's more for this type of cryptid." Once the whole Kur problem had been solved we had gotten back on good terms with the Secret Scientist after a bit of study to show my powers had gone.

It didn't take long to reach the black forest. We landed and got out seeing Miranda and Deadbolt appear by portal.

"Thanks for your help Miranda." Mom said giving her friend a hug.

"Anytime Drew. Hello Doc, Zak." Miranda replied surveying the area we had landed in a sizeable clearing surrounded by tall trees.

"What are we looking for out here, exactly?" I asked ready to see what we had come to find.

"Something I think you'll enjoy Zak. Werewolf like creatures called Daght. I it means monster of the dark woods in the native language." Miranda explained as we began to walk through the woods. I pulled out my claw and old instinct that I hadn't been able to brake yet.

We hadn't been walking long when we heard a noise we all turned around ready for a fight a creature emerged, not what I had been expecting it wasn't a wolf it was smaller and feral with black and silver fur. I got into position as more arrived.

"Be careful I don't know if they'll attack." Mom said and she looked at Miranda.

"They won't attack yet. Try to speak with it, your better at it than I am." She said and I moved a little closer one in the front growled.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." I said but knew I had no real power to make them stop only to try to reason with them. "Can help us help you?"

One snorted then surprisingly opened his mouth and said, "Why should we accept the help of humans. Especially this broken one." It pointed at me and we all gasped.

"We can help you move away from the local peoples keep you away from them and them away from you." I explained ignoring the comment about me.

"We will accept your help one condition this one shall stay behind we do not associate with the broken." I said and my parents and Miranda looked at each other.

"Alright, Zak go back the airship with Zon and Adam we'll return shortly." They turned away. Although they tried to hide it I could tell that they didn't want to leave me but they must, it's their job.

I turned back and we returned to the airship. As soon as we had we were surrounded completely by cryptids of all kinds. I turned I was freaking out.

"Do not fear Kur for we have felt your presence here again and are here to seek your council." A large alligator like cryptid said. How did they know? I put on a face.

"I will listen to the request of my people." I said shocking myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Zak's P.O.V.

I starred at the mob of cryptids that had surrounded me, even more shocked was I at the size and diversity of the mob was I at what I had said just moments ago. Kur was doing it again.

"Kur, we have a major problem. The humans have not only tried to not only take over our ancestral land they've tried to hunt us as well. You must stop them." The alligator cryptid said speaking for them all. I looked around nervously.

"I'm not sure what to do, perhaps you can listen to my parents. We can help you find a new place to live where people won't hurt you." I told them, completely lost. They were looking up to me to help, but I don't know what to do.

The cryptids didn't look very reassured. "Is that all?" Another asked and the whispers began.

"Kur, we mean no disrespect but we wanted someone who was going to help us." The main one said. I bowed my head.

"I know but what you want isn't help, it's an excuse to attack I've seen this before." I said as images flashed through my mind. Angry cryptids, attacking town, villages, even large metropolises full of people. I could feel the anger coming from them. The anger around me snapped me back to the real world.

"Fine if you won't help us then we'll take matter into our own hands, we've waited long enough." A werewolf yelled they all began to run away.

"Wait I called, I believe I have a compromise." Kur said.

Time Skip

A large host of cryptids stood at the edge of a forest a human stood at the front of the pack. In front of them was the large bulldozers and other equipment the town had been using to destroy the forest as to collect the trees and use the land.

"You are free to attack but remember only the equipment and unfinished buildings." The boy told the monsters he stood before. But this boy was not your average human, his eyes glowed and unearthly orange and his pupils had narrowed to slits.

The damage was immediate as the cryptids threw around heavy machinery and tore down unfinished homes, the frenzy of rage lasted nearly an hour before the boy called back his monsters. People exited their homes fearfully, bewildered by the damage before them.

"Listen to me humans. You will not attempt to intrude on the land or lives of these creatures or next time we shall return with an army. Let all who would harm these creatures know that their protector and leader had returned. Kur, will protect his people!" The boy known now to them as Kur finished his speech and jumped down from the wreckage he had been standing on and led the monsters away from a baffled crowd.

The video ended there as the Saturdays looked at each other fearfully. As soon as they had led away the other cryptids away they heard something and the cryptids surrounded them and knocked them out, when they came to Zak had them all in the airship med-bay above the trees.

"Doc, what can we do? Something else definitely happened out there, there's no way Zak would just decide to lead cryptids on a rampage like that." Drew told her husband as they flew the airship towards their home.

"I'm not sure, should we ask him about it? Do you think he'd even tell us? He's been a little weird since the original Kur incident." Doc replied, they had noticed that even though he still seemed happy he spent a lot of time alone or with the cryptid members of the Saturday family.

"I don't know and that's what worries me, I don't want to lose him again." Drew said a bit teary.


	11. Chapter 11

Zak's P.O.V.

It had been weird at home since Germany. My parents had been oddly close, even more so than usual although they had been spending more time in talking together than anything. One day I decided to take a ride in the jet around while they were sleeping, to relieve my thoughts and stress.

As I cut through the sky Fisk in the back watching me I heard Kur's voice again, negating the fun I was having flying without my parents watching.

"Why are you so happy flying in a pitiful jet? You have your own wings." I internally groaned at him. But the momentary distraction caused me to angle to far down the have to level out earning disgruntled murmurs from Fisk.

"I don't have wings, and I'm not a cryptid. I just wanted to get away. Why do you have to ruin that?" I thought back. A laugh ringing through my head.

"Why would I ruin your fun? I don't but your parents did, why have they been acting so weird around you? Didn't we do good in Germany?" His sly voice asked. I shook my head.

"No, that wasn't right. Even if it was what the cryptids wanted." I replied the memory of that night fresh in my mind.

"Ah but it was. But besides that why would they trust you? For all they know you just corralled the cryptids back to the forest, not led them on a rampage. Perhaps it's time to see what your parents really think of you."

Suddenly I was pulled away from the air into a vision. I could see myself or at least my body floating beneath a city skyline, a pair draconic wings on my back. My eyes were focused on the city below. The scene had to be from Kur's attack a month ago.

Before I could see anything else I was snapped out by Fisk screaming. I looked up groggily just in time to pull up from a nose dive towards the ground. I leveled off and turned on the auto-pilot set for anywhere.

"Were you trying to kill me?" I asked him. The question seemed strange and obvious, why would he try to kill me? Didn't he kind of need me?

"Of course not. I provided enough time for you to set auto-pilot, you simply should have been ready." I could feel him smirking with an invisible mouth.

"Zumbabwa." Fisk cooed from the back.

"I'm alright, but it's time to go back home." I turned back around. It wasn't my fault you low level cryptid. Turning around I headed home, this free ride was over, and had been far more trouble than it was worth.

When we reached home I went up to my room and locked the door getting on my computer and looking up footage of Kur's invasion. Surely as Kur had shown me I hovered in the air trying to talk my parent when I was shoot down.

In awe I watched my lifeless body drop to the ground, Dad catching me before I hit the ground. The wings and dragonic tint on my skin faded and disappeared from my dead looking body.

Why would they want to hurt me? Even if I had become Kur they wouldn't really hurt me would they? I had to turn away from the image of myself, shallow breaths were the only sign I was alive. I starred at the ceiling trying to process everything.

How could people I thought loved me turn on me so quickly? You were supposed to be able to trust family, I guess humans really can't be trusted.

"Kur!" I thought angrily. "Stop doing that! I don't need you making me any more confused than I already am!"

"I had nothing to do with that. Your thoughts are your own. I don't have the power to influence what you think." He replied a satisfied tone in his ringing voice. Sure he didn't.

"I don't believe you. I don't care what you say, why won't you just go away?" I pleaded, I was tired of this and ready for it to be over. Unknowing I had begun to speak out loud. Shoot, I hope no one heard me.

"Zak can I talk to you?" Mom's voice came from outside the door.

"Door unlock, come in." I said using my voice activated lock. Mom came in and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"You alright Zak? Ever since we came back from Germany you've been distant." She asked a concerned look on her face

"I'm fine just thinking about things."

"Your father and I wanted you to know that we are here for you. I know you're older now but we're here for you. We were teens once too, we understand. You're not really an adult or a kid." I looked up at her an odd look I had seldom used. I wasn't angry but didn't really understand.

"I don't think either of your teen years were like mine. You never had to deal with evil cryptids." I said snappily.

"Is this about that Kur thing a few weeks ago? Isn't he gone for good now? I highly doubt he'll return again." She said reassuringly. But her eyes told me that she knew he was still here, that I can't get rid of him.

"You're wrong. Kur won't go away. He'll always be there watching me, that you'll never understand." I stood up angrily and walked away. Maybe Kur was right and humans just believe what they want about us. They don't understand me.

"Zak come back!" Drew called distressed. But I didn't I just kept running from my home and into the woods around it. Finally my exhaustion stopped me a few miles from the house.

"You understand don't you Zak? Humans will never understand you, only cryptids. Even your so called family won't. You one of us not one of them." Kur's voice crawled into my ears. Almost like it was coming from the trees around me.

"No, yes. I don't know. Stop confusing me more. I don't even know why I'm out here. I should have just talked to her." I replied feeling horrible about everything.

"Why should you feel bad? You know what you felt. Anger, pain, what about them shooting you? A trusting family never would have done that, they wanted to make sure you weren't a threat to them." Kur's voice practically whispered. I didn't know what to do.

"Why do you need me? Why can't you choose someone else as your host?" I asked desperately wanting this to be over.

"Because your soul was born with mine. You weren't human to begin with, they will never understand you. I will, all cryptids will. Deep down you're one of us. You've got to embrace it." Kur's words finally penetrated the bubble of my resolve and I weakened.

"You're right. It all just makes sense. I've got to go figure this thing out." I got up and took off again this time through the air. I allowed myself to reach out to my cryptid blood for a pair of dragonic wings.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later over the Choao Parya River

"Come out, come out Naga." Zak called as the skimmed the top of the water. A tail flew from behind attempting to grab him but he simply soared out of reach.

"Saturday, why have you come?" Rani Nagi said from her perch on the bank of the river, Zak landed in front of her closing his wings.

"Oh hello wasn't expecting to go straight to the boss, well alright easier then. I realize that in our pervious altercation you choose Argost over the real Kur here, but I'm willing to forgive you if you can do something for me." Zak said coolly, Rani Nagi threw her head back in disgust.

"You a human want to boss me around, you're no more the true Kur now then you were then."

"Oh really?" Zak let out a laugh channeled directly from Kur. "Rani Nagi we did great work back before I was killed. I know that you and your children have waited for me to return but surly two thousand years hasn't spoiled your thoughts too much."

Rani Nagi looked taken back, a new appearance for her as opposed to her usual snide behavior. Zak shouldn't have known that she was so old, not even her eldest children knew her true age. But then she began to examine her old flame, the wings! Just like he had before and…

"Wait, how is this possible? Are you truly Kur? Our Kur?" She said in disbelief.

"I am. Finally having rejoined my other half we are here to do what I was always meant to do, protect my children the cryptids." Kur said a dark look coming over his face. "Come on we have a plan and we have to go before the humans catch on."

"Yes Kur." Rani Nagi bowed and the two slinked away to finish the plan ZAK had created.

Two Weeks Later Doyle's P.O.V.

It had been weeks since Drew and Zak's argument, she herself was a wreck.

"It's all my fault." She whispered from her place on the couch. Now I know my sister and this is not what she's like.

"Drew it's not your fault we all know that Kur would come back for Zak. None of us noticed it." I tried to tell her.

"I know Doyle but I'm his mother I should have tried harder, more than that we should have told him." She replied becoming angry. "I wanted to tell him but you convinced me that we shouldn't."

Wow, this is no time for blame. We can blame later but finding Zak is priority. Now I have to go follow a lead in India but you two keep monitoring the news and looking for any sign of him." I commanded walking out. She knows what priorities are and this is not one of them.

I jetted off from the states flying as fast as possible but it would still be several hours before I could land. Come on mini-man give us a sign. I thought remembering the day we almost lost him.

Flashback

Zak lay dead looking on a hospital bed as we all waited for him to wake, a weak heartbeat registered on the monitor.

"We have to make sure this can never happen again." Doc said as he scanned a device over his son's body.

"How? If that dumb flute couldn't suck all his power out of him what can we do?" I asked sarcastically.

"We have to monitor him closely, Zak may very well never have another episode but the more we can scientifically figure out about how Kur bonded to him the better prepared we can be to rid him of Kur's influence." Doc stated adjusting a dial which had a percentage of barely 1 on it.

"Sure we monitor but that's not the same as prevention Doc." Drew said from her perch over Zak, he body language protecting. "We can test all day but it can't occur again, Argost is gone."

"Yes but Zak's powers and the naga aren't so caution is best. We can't tell Zak about this, for his own protection." He replied resting the machine on the bed.

"Wait, are you sure Doc? I mean awareness could help him be ready."

"No, no he's right. If he doesn't know then neither can the naga." I told Drew. While Doc and I don't see eye to eye much I know that this will protect him.

"But…" Drew began but was interrupted by Zak.

"Mom, what happened?" He asked groggily. Doc quickly hid the device before Zak could see it.

End Flashback


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since we left home and joined with the Naga forces. Much like a familiar incident in our past the Naga had spread the word all across the globe, cryptids from every corner of the world were assembling. They waited in caves and forests and bodies of water for the invasion. But we had some final preparations to attend to.

In the forest near our old home we constructed quickly a hidden fortress to oversee the entire thing. The voices buzzing around in our head nearly never stopped, cryptids reporting in, Rani Nagi and her children sending out orders in our stead. We were nearly ready, soon we would reclaim the earth for cryptids and be truly rid of the humans.

We sent out a few Naga to fetch some old acquaintances.

**The Saturday Home**

Doyle had been gone for only a few days when it happened. Drew and Doc were in the lab while Doc was still messing around with a sample of Zak's DNA, hair taken only a few days before he ran away. Doc compared this sample to another taken from months prior and noticed a mutation, Zak's genetic code is being overwritten with cryptid DNA, not just dragon anymore but a host of other quirks. Genetic precoding for fangs, claws, and numerous other cryptid advancements.

"Drew I don't know if we can save him. I've examined his DNA for numerous hours and I can't find a way to separate the human DNA from the cryptid." Doc stepped away from the microscope and looked at his wife. "I'm not sure there's enough of our son left to save."

"There has to be something we can do Doc, he's our son no matter what Kur has done to him." Drew pleaded. "What about that stuff you were working on with him before all this happened? The serum to remove the dragon DNA?"

Doc shook his head. "We were never able to fully isolate his genetic code, it was like there was already some cryptid DNA mixed up in it, even before all this."

"Then why don't you just isolate the dragon DNA from the earlier sample and whatever is left is Zak." Doc was stunned, his mouth open as Drew smirked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked incredulously. Drew moved towards her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sometimes you just need someone to point out the obvious, big man." Doc went back to work with increased fervor. Playing around with an older sample and matching it with DNA samples in their cryptid database Doc was able to isolate the draconic DNA in a few hours. "Drew you are a genius. Now that I've isolated the dragon I've spliced it from Zak's old DNA. I just need to compare it to the newer sample…"

Doc never got the chance as a hole was blasted in the wall a Naga appeared. "Kur has requessssted your pressssence."

Next thing they knew the two Saturday's are being escorted through the woods towards their son. So far they hadn't been harmed just lead off, one cryptid in front and one behind. Unarmed they traipsed through the woods till they reached the cryptid fortress, or rather their headquarters as the building was little more than an earthen hut, sculpted poorly and quickly.

As they approached, the "door" to the hut opened and Rani Nagi emerged and just behind her was Zak, or rather Kur. In only a few weeks he had changed dramatically. He was dressed like a prince, extravagant clothes, and a jeweled tiara of sorts over his forehead that look remarkably like a third eye. **.**

The cryptids all bowed to Kur for a few moments before returning to their earlier positions, then they just waited. Kur's eyes glowed with an orange tint in a way they never had before, before it was like an aura of color covered his eyes but now his pupils had turned completely orange.

It had finally happened, Zak had fully joined with Kur. There was no separating them anymore and his parents knew it, their heads were hung low with sadness as the Naga behind them forced them to their knees. After a few moments a cawing was hear from overhead as Zon and her mate Adam returned, carrying Doyle in their claws. They dropped him next to Drew and Doc before backing off to join the circle of cryptids that encircled them.

Another Naga entered the circle, this one leading Ulraj, the king of Kumari Kandam. He had grown in the years since the Saturday family had last seen him, his "hair" had grown out to cover his forehead more and extended into a short ponytail at the base of his skull. His outfit was simplified to a long tunic clasped at one shoulder and failing to his knees over simple red pants, a circlet of gold surrounded his head.

Then the final audience member entered the circle on the back of a tiger like crytpid. Her arms crossed across her chest Wadi looked pissed off. She had matured as well, now donning a purple head scarf tied in a knot below her chin, a long sleeved purple shirt and long black pants, with a black coat over that. Wadi and Ulraj were dropped into position beside the Saturday family where they waited for Kur to acknowledge their existence. Kur turned to match each of their eyes.

"Can you hear the bells?" Kur asked finally coming back to his own mind. "We can hear them, the bells of change. Even now that reclaimation begins, I will succeed where Argost failed because there is no force to oppose me. He was a shamble of what we are. I've brought you all here to witness the burning of society."

Kur waived his hand and a screen lit up behind him. Naga's descended on Hong Kong. Daght descended of Europe. A dozen other scenes appeared, worms in Asia, all manner of cryptids covering the world.

"How could you do this mini-man? Why would you do this?" Doyle appealed to him, somewhere between distress and anger.

"Because you're human. And what have humans done for us? Destroyed our homes, killed us, dissected us, and scorned us for thousands of years. Now we take back the earth and there will be no more humans to pollute it with their vile species." Kur's wings twitched to life, as somewhat of an evil grin covered his face.

"But you're human, we're human your family." Drew pleaded.

"Come on Zak, you fought Kur off once you can do it again." Doc encouraged.

Kur gave a condescending laugh ruffling his hair. "You really don't understand do you? We are Zak and Kur. We are finally one, no longer two separate minds. And we were never truly human, you've probably noticed examining strands of our DNA, even before we were cryptid, though in smaller amounts. So there's nothing holding us to a world that can only hate us. Once all the humans are gone cryptids will be free to reclaim the earth. We will protect and care for it."

"Then why am I here?" Ulraj questioned. "I am not human."

"You are here because you represent part of our past that must be erased. Your people are free to remain living beneath the sea so long as they do not harm any cryptids." Kur turned from Ulraj pulling of the latter's circlet. "We will go to Kumari and inform them of your heroic death. You will be remembered as a martyr by your people."

"So then why bring us here? Why not let the other cryptids take care of us? Just finish us off so we don't have to watch the person we love destroy himself." Doyle snapped, speaking for the assembled. "I'd rather die here than be forced to bow to a 15 year old."

At Doyle's comments several cryptids snarled and moved slightly forward indicating their anger but Kur held up a hand and they retreated. "Then you shall have your wish." Kur advanced towards Doyle and in one swipe of claws cut his throat. Doyle toppled to the ground as blood pooled. Zak threw the excess blood off his new claws and turned to face his parents a smile growing across his face.

"Who's next?"


	14. Chapter 14

Kur stood above Doyle's body as he continued to bleed. A sick smile spanned his face as he swaggered around the circle. Claws that hadn't been there only a few seconds prior now glinted in the dying sunlight.

"Who's next?" He asked, the third eye tiara on his forehead seemed to glow a bright orange like his eyes.

"I am." Wadi stood to face him. "To think I had a crush on you. The Zak I knew would never allow all this to happen. The Zak I knew is dead, better to join him in death that remain here while you destroy his life."

"How many times will I have to explain it to you people, we are one. Zak is not dead, he is us." Kur seemed to be a bit irritated at the acknowledgement of Zak's independence from him, a departure from his former cool headed persona.

"I? Not we 'will explain'? Are you cracking Kur?" Wadi smirked one hand reaching for the yoyo she kept stored in her back pockets. But before she could grab it Kur back handed her across the face.

"We choose this form willingly. You will never understand us, we were torn apart by that stupid flute, and now we never need to fear separation again. That flute is destroyed, and the humans that wanted us destroyed will be gone." Kur seemed a bit more manic before calming again. "We don't need to waste time on you humans. Finish them."

Naga's descended onto the humans but not without a fight. Even lacking weapons they fought back, punching, kicking and in certain cases biting they fought of the Naga. Wadi struck one with her yoyo and found herself face to face with Kur.

"We can't do this." He whispered. He almost didn't seem to acknowledge that there was someone standing in front of his. Wadi took in the sight of her friend, after his order he had turned inward with hunched shoulders his apparent bloodlust forgotten, now replaced with a bowed head and heavy features.

"What can't you do? You seem very well ready to destroy everyone here." Wadi shouted. But Kur remained downcast.

"We can't. It's tearing us apart." Kur continued to whisper quietly and Wadi saw in his place a scared child rather than a bloodthirsty tyrant. The screen still portrayed scenes of death and devastation as cryptids claimed entire swaths of land back. "I want to stop."

"We can't stop now. We made a deal remember, they'll only hurt you. Like those secret scientists tried to the moment they knew about Kur." Kur seemed to be having a two sided conversation. And it was apparent the other cryptids avoided coming within five feet of him, out of fear of the one they called master.

"Zak, listen to me. You can stop this now. We won't hurt you, and we won't let anyone else hurt you either, we never have. Stop this fighting and call off your forces, we'll help you fix this." Wadi grabbed Kur's shoulders and shook him hopping to get through.

"Stop." Kur's voice rang through the crowd of Naga and human alike. One look at the screen showed a brief halt in the rampage as all of Kur's forces stopped for a moment before continuing their bloody mission.

A Naga tail unwrapped from around Ulraj, Drew halted where she had been hitting at Rani Nagi, and Doc untangled himself from a fury of hitting and kicking an entire team of smaller Naga.

"What is the meaning of this Kur? Why stop now? We have the humans right where we want them." Rani Nagi pushed her way nearer to Kur who raised a hand to silence her. A cruel expression crept back across his face.

"When have we ever given you permission to speak to us in such an irreverent manner? Do not forget who you are here to serve." She was obviously taken aback.

"I serve only the worthy and you are proving just as incompetent as that other false Kur." The tension was thick as Kur's wings expanded to make him appear larger, he causally grabbed her by the neck and forced her to the ground.

"Only the competent? Do not forget who is king here. You are out of chances Rani. While it does pain us to destroy one of the most ancient cryptids on this earth it must be done. Your irreverence has gone too far, and keeping you is no longer advantageous. Goodbye Rani." In a single swoop as fast as he had killed a human Kur cut through Rani Nagi's throat and pushed the cut deep into the dirt to make her death as painful as possible. He stood back and admired his work.

"Um Kur aren't you forgetting something?" Wadi questioned. "Like letting us go?"

Kur ventured a smile. "Oh yes we had forgotten. Subdue the humans."

In that moment the small sliver of hope Wadi had found slipped away as she was once again brought to her knees alongside Ulraj and Zak's parents. "That is a moment of weakness you will not see again. Rani Nagi's outburst reminded me why I must do this. Fear and pain have run this world for too long under human rule, even corrupting a dear follower." Kur stole a glance at Rani Nagi's corpse mournfully. "It seems I must do this myself, in order to maintain my constitution."

"Can't seem to keep you pronouns straight can you Kur." Ulraj taunted his snarky attitude rising to the surface. "What is it? I or we? You can't seem to decide who you are."

"I…" He faltered. "We will not allow insolence."

"Oh really, because you seem weak. Poor Kur can't even fight down a weak human." Ulraj looked smug.

"What are you doing?" Wadi whispered harshly. "You have seen what he does even to rebellious cryptids."

"No." Drew whispered back. "It's working."

Facing Kur again indecision was running rampant.

**Inside Kur's head.**

"I… I didn't want this. I said we could reclaim the world for cryptids but I never agreed to kill humans, they don't deserve to die. I just wanted to protect the cryptids." The form that was Zak, curled up in a ball. "I didn't want this."

"Yes, you did. We did. You knew that when you joined me. The only way is to destroy the humans. You're just afraid. But you don't have to be while I'm here." Kur sat down in front of Zak. "Stop acting like this and let's finish what we started."

"But why?" Zak questioned.

"Why?" Kur repeated. "I've explained it before…"

"No." Zak stood quickly. "You've treated me like a child even though you try to claim we're equals. And I don't want to do this. There are other ways. We can still stop all this devastation and find a way to make peace between cryptids and humans."

"And do what Zak? Let cryptids go back into hiding and continue to pretend they don't exist. Or let them become slaves to the humans in exchange for 'peace'?" Kur was angry now. "I thought you understood Zak. I really thought you were ready to join me on this, but you've proven you're still a child. It's time you went to sleep."

Kur raised a hand, but Zak smacked it away. "I am not a child. And I do understand, look back into our pasts. Sure we've had to deal with the worst of both human's and cryptids but there have always been those that sought to help us to protect cryptids, like our parents. They were afraid of us yes. But that's because you made them afraid. Not of what we might do but of losing their son. I'm done being weak to you, I'm stopping this."

Zak turned to walk away, but Kur tackled him eyes glowing brightly. "I won't let you. You can't leave me, you can't get rid of me now. We made a deal."

Zak squirmed around to face Kur. "No we made a deal to be one again. And so far neither of us has honored that. Stop trying to force us to kill humanity and we can still be together. I know that's what you're afraid of, of being alone and lost again. I'm not going to leave you, I just want to fix what we've done before it's too late." He held out a hand to Kur. "Let's fix this together."

**Outside**

Several awkward minutes had passed before Kur seemed to reach a decision. There was no flash of light, no booming sound, or other sensation to show to change that nevertheless happened.

"All of the cryptids of the world, this is Kur. I'm ordering you to stand down. Return to your homes and habitats and await your orders, but do not kill another human. Any cryptid that breaks this rule will have to face me personally." Kur faced his family and friends as the Naga and other cryptids behind them retreated leaving them alone with only a sad excuse for a headquarters and two dead bodies. Once they had retreaded Kur dropped to his knees and pulled the third eye tiara from his forehead.

"I'm sorry." The words barely escaped his lips before he was jumped by his family and friends.

"How did you fight off Kur? How did you get back?" Doc questioned.

"Are you hurt?" Came from Drew and Doc, Zak began to cry softly.

"I'm ok. But there is so much blood on my hands now. Uncle Doyle." They turned to where his body lay. "There's nothing we can do for him now. He's gone."

"Look Zak, that's not important right now. What happened to Kur?" Doc questioned.

"He's still here with me. He was afraid of being alone again, he did enjoy killing humans." The last part slipped out almost silently. "But he's will not to for my sake. For the sake of the few that have always stuck beside us."

"So you're still Kur right now essentially?" Ulraj asked earning a jab to the ribs from Wadi. "What? It needed to be said."

"I always was, and I always will be but that doesn't mean I'm not still me." Zak managed a small smile. "We have somethings to fix right now. It's time the cryptids come into the light."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello world." A sixteen year old boy stood on a raised platform surrounded by news cameras and reporters. Politicians and world leaders sat nearby or were watching from screens. All for this speech, by pulling every string they could the Saturdays and secret scientists had arranged for Zak to speak at this summit to finally address what had happened to the world in the last few days.

"Over the past few days the worlds populations has been cut by 25%. Countless funerals are going on now and will continue as we lay our friends and families to rest. For this reason I must say how deeply and truly sorry I am. Because I'm the one who caused all this destruction."

Zak paused waiting for the inevitable jeers of anger or attacks to come from the assembled crowd, but instead watched as they all stood there completely baffled as to how a teenager had caused a new genocide.

"I hope you'll believe me when I say that I was…not myself. Make no mistake the blood of everyone who died is on my hands, but the force that compelled me to commit this heinous act is gone and I hope one day the world can forgive me. The monsters that attacked are known as cryptids, they have existed beside us all this time. Some humans have dedicated ourselves to protecting and hiding these creatures from the view of the world because we feared how everyone would react."

On cue several cryptids joined Zak on stage, mostly his family along with some others.

"But don't blame the cryptids for the acts they committed, they were being controlled." Zak varnished his words by allowing his eyes to light up, the cryptids around following. "While I can't fully explain this right now I hope to in the coming weeks. We want to provide the world with information about these magnificent creatures and create a world where humans and cryptids can live side by side. No more hiding or fear, but open cooperation."

"I Zak Saturday and my family pledge ourselves to this cause. We will serve as ambassadors between the human and the cryptid, and if you'll forgive us and allow us we can make this world a better place for humans and cryptids."

Zak finished his speech and started to try to get away as the audience began throwing up questions and concerns. Zak sheepishly returned to the mike to answer some questions before his meetings with various governmental leaders.

After quieting the crowd and some tech staff handing a man a mike of his own the questions began. "Weren't you the kid that beat Argost?"

Zak rubbed the back of his neck. "I was."

"Then why would someone who saved the world from crazed monsters want to destroy it?" The man rebutted.

Zak faltered before answering, "I wasn't in complete control of my actions. But I'm going to do everything in my power to make this right. I want to fix not only my mistakes but Argost's mistakes, he was wrong and so was I to cause this much damage."

Another man, this one significantly angrier, took the mike. "You expect us to believe after massacring our friends and families that we're just going to forgive you? I remember you boy. I remember you attacking D.C. earlier this year. I remember when you made your snake monsters march on Manhattan. How do we know you won't snap and do this again?"

"Because Zak's better than that you insolent human." The Kur part of Zak hissed quietly. Aloud Zak replied, "I can't give you a rock solid guarantee the only thing I have is my word, and that may not be enough now but I hope to show everyone by my actions that I can be trusted."

That didn't seem to calm the angered man who had to be escorted away by security. After that some aide came up and told the crowd that was all the time they had for questions and quickly escorted the Saturdays of stage.

**A month later**

Rebuilding the worlds trust is a slow process. Using his powers Zak coordinated treaties and land use agreements between cryptids and humans all over the world. Some cryptids outside of Zak's conscious control posed a threat but they were filled away for now so long as they didn't attack any humans.

Zak rarely had to use his powers to actually control any cryptids, they still tend acknowledge him as Kur which made translating a little hard but nevertheless possible.

So now a month later Zak is a mixed public figure. Some still view Zak as a psychotic figure ready to break at any moment, while others have come to believe in his sincerity. Certain areas were quarantined off to be dedicated as important battle sites and cemeteries to provide the mourning with a place to go. And yet there was so much still to be done.

The Saturdays and other secret scientists, who had put aside their own projects to help, were spread thin. Zak was only one person, or two, but he could only manage so much before his brain shut down. Therefore now was one of the few moments Zak could catch up with his family.

The entire gang was at the Saturday's home, relaxing, or trying to. Every few seconds an orange aura would flare around Zak's eyes as he gave an order then returned to reality. This made conversation a little strange but Doc and Drew were proud of their son, glad that he was able to fix what he had broken.

It was late into the night and Zak was sandwiched sleepily between Fisk whom he was laying his head on, and Wadi who in turn was laying her head on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do now Zak?" She questioned. "Now that you do not have to worry about Kur."

"I'll always have to worry about Kur but not in a bad way. Once we get this whole cryptid thing ironed out I'm going to go back to what I did before, studying and learning about the world and all of it, not just the cryptids. And focus on some things I never had the chance for before, maybe I'll even find a girlfriend."

With that Zak's eyes closed dreamily as he feel asleep there, finally free of hiding from the world and safe to do new things. Kur also settled down to sleep knowing he had finally, in a way much different from what he had always though, saved the cryptids.


	16. The alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending to the events in chapter 14

Kur stood above Doyle's body as he continued to bleed. A sick smile spanned Kur's face as he swaggered around the circle. Claws that hadn't been there only a few seconds prior now glinted in the dying sunlight.

"Who's next?" He asked, the third eye tiara on his forehead glowing a bright orange matching the fire in his eyes.

"I am." Wadi stood to face him. "To think I had a crush on you. The Zak I knew would never allow all this to happen. The Zak I knew is dead, better to join him in death that remain here while you destroy his life."

"How many times will we have to explain it to you people, we are one. Zak is not dead, he is us." Kur seemed to be a bit irritated at the acknowledgement of Zak's independence, a departure from his former cool headed persona. He quickly smoothed however and set a wicked smile on his face. "After all this was his plan. He was the one that designed this scenario, that planned everything with the Naga's and had you brought here to face us."

"But, if you're so eager to die we won't deny you." Kur struck with the same unnatural speed, burying claws into Wadi's stomach, as he moved down slowly to look her directly in the eyes. "And I loved you once Wadi, it's a shame you had to be human." He whispered and allowed her to drop, sliding off the end of his claws with a disgusting squish.

"And so there were three. In the end the death we begrudge the most is yours Ulraj. You are a king seeking only to protect his people, just like us, but we know if we let you live today your people will come to oppose us tomorrow." Kur turned and faced the young king, still clutching the Kumari king's crown in on hand. He slashed a small cut along Ulraj's arm and smeared the blood across the crown, holding it aloft. "A little added authenticity."

He dispatched Ulraj just as swiftly as the preceding two and turned to his parents, who he had been ignoring while he had private moments with his friends. The Naga's holding them down released them at a snap of Kur's fingers.

"And now we come to our dear parents. We should thank you, because without you we wouldn't be here today in more ways than one. You birthed us, you dug up the Kur stone allowing us to become who we are. So for our thanks we will make your deaths quick." Kur readied to strike at his vulnerable mother.

"Wait!" Doc yelled. "Please just answer us one question."

Kur thought about it for a moment before nodding allow him to speak. Doc and Drew exchanged a look before they turned back to Kur.

"Why our son?" Was all Doc asked.

Kur cocked his head to the side as if confused. "You know why. It was convenient, as a spirit we had little autonomy, a still forming body called to us as an easy host. It's much easier to control a host that hasn't yet developed their own ego."

"But he did have a personality, or an ego, he was Zak." Drew argued.

Kur rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No he wasn't, Zak was the name you gave us. After we were born all our past memories were erased. This allowed us to grow up as 'Zak' unaware of what we were."

"You were separate. Zak lost his powers because of Argost." Doc argued a realization dawning. "That's it isn't it? That's when your mind split from Zak's and you became Kur again."

"No, no no no. Be silent." Kur swayed angrily trying to collect himself. The Naga slithered back a little fearing the backlash from their angered king.

"Then you had to possess Zak, with that jewel on his forehead. That's all you are. You're just a ghost clinging to life." Doc stood tall over Kur. "You need to leave our son and pass on. You've already spent too much time poisoning his mind."

Drew encroached as they pushed Kur back towards his pathetic HQ. "It's your fault he didn't trust us. It's your fault he ran away from home. You're just an illusion Kur, leave our son."

Rani Nagi slithered up, throwing the Saturday's away from Kur with one swipe of her tail. "These humans are making you weak Kur. Dispatch them and let's finish this."

Kur was visibly shaken, his hands pried to his head. He slowly lowered them and faced Rani Nagi. "You do not give the orders here Rani, remember that. However you are right, we must be done with this." He turned back to Zak's parents.

"You're right. That's the grand illusion, the secret I repress to my dying breath. When we were born we were one, that was no lie. Our spirits fused together while we were still in the womb. When that accursed flute forced our souls apart I returned. In one moment I was desperately and truly alone. There is no comparison to the pain I felt, death would have been preferable.

"But alas I wasn't dead. My spirit floated unanchored for most of a year as I regained strength. I called on the smallest of my subjects to aid me as I planned for this return. Planned to be whole again. Unfortunately we can never be as we once were, this is true. As I said hosts with a well formed ego are the hardest to control. But now we are together again, I didn't lie when I said these were Zak's plans, he believes completely in our goal, I made sure of it."

Kur turned as he paced before Zak's parents, hands folded behind his back. "I've been ignoring the truth of your statements, and after this moment I never will acknowledge them again. I've found the best compromise between our spirits I can without destroying Zak's mind. And now you must die, it does pain us to do so but you represent a past we can no longer afford to honor. Goodbye."

Kur turned away as he mentally told the Naga to finish them. And like that it was over. He turned back to the task at hand, wiping a single tear from his eye, any other moisture evaporating as his eyes lit up with fire. "Let's get down to business."

One month later

"Cryptids of the world! We have won. Those humans who would oppose us are dead and those that remain while exist only as our slaves or food. The people of Kumari Kandum have pledged their support to us and now mourn the death of their king at the hands of foolish humans." Zak stood over an assembled crowd of cryptids in the remains of Washington DC. The words of an old foe coming to mind, 'I have such a weakness for the classic monster clichés'.

"Revel in your victory, you are free to spend these next days in celebration. Any humans are free game but once a human has been caught no fighting over them will permitted. To the victors go the spoils!"

A symphony of sounds radiated from the crowd; howls, screams, clicks, every sound imaginable. After bowing to Kur again the crowd began to dissipate, off in packs, pods or loners to spend the next several days destroying the works of men and dancing atop the graves of humanity.

"You have accomplished much my king, Kur. You should be proud." Rani Nagi hissed, moving from her spot beside him to stand by his side. She always had been his right hand, even though her position of power in his absence had made her somewhat… obstinate.

"You should as well Rani. You and your children will have first pick of the world, whatever land you choose shall be yours to reign over." Kur promised.

"That is most gracious my master Kur. And what shall you do?" She questioned. "The world is yours to do with as you please."

"True, this world now belongs solely to the cryptids, these weeks of carnage and destruction have fueled me well but shortly I will return to sleep. This form can no longer contain my powers. And I will not return again. I will join our fallen comrades in the beyond." Kur confided.

"As you sure Kur? You are aware any cryptid would willing sacrifice their form to gift you a new host."

"I have decided. I will never again find a host this powerful. For whenever we were together my power had no boundaries, now as this humans spirit slips away so does my power. How ironic in the end it was the human that cared about me that would be my downfall.

"Don't worry I will stay long enough to oversee the reconstruction of the world. You shall be my successor, queenship of the cryptids will fall to you. You must take care of our children."

Kur feel silent and looked towards the horizon, obscured by the remains of monuments. "It's been a hard road, shall we walk a new one Zak?"


End file.
